Strike Package Rising
by EvilJorge
Summary: After checking out an amazing local show, Sasuke is inspired to start a band of his own with his long time friend Naruto. Witness the rise of the newest and greatest rock band to ever, Strike Package! A repost of Strike Package is Here! since it was removed. Same author, same story, new title.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**EDIT: So my story was removed for one instance of profanity in the summary. I apologize to everyone, I hope you all found your way back here ok.**

**Hey guys! Matt here bringin my first ever story! I'm stoked beyond belief! It's a band story.**

**The music is mostly metal, so if you don't like what you see here, get the fuck out! \m/**

**"..."= talking**

**'...'=thought**

Sasuke walked slowly home. He had just been to an unreal show, and was still hyped up from it. It wasn't any big names, just a few local heavy metal bands, but damn if he wasn't inspired. Inspired to do what, he didn't know, but inspired nonetheless. He sighed. If only he could be one of those people. Up on stage, rocking like a god, playing the music he lived for. He stopped in his tracks. He began to think to himself.

'Why the fuck not?' he wondered, 'I can sing. I already got the what I need, so why the fuck not?'

He began to think as he walked home. He was about a hundered feet from his house, when he stopped.

"Hmm, who's gonna play with me?"

He then began to walk again. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed.

"I can't let this one go. God help me, I'll find some random assholes to play with."

"Hey shithead," said a mysterious voice, "what are you doing, walkin' around talkin' to yourself? That's my thing."

Sasuke turned around, annoyed to be interrupted from his thoughts, only to come face to face with his best friend Naruto.

He stared, how could he forget? Naruto, trying to find something to keep occupied with, joined the school band as a guitarist, but left as soon as they told him he would be playing acoustic, classical, and mellow music. If Sasuke remembered right, his guitar and amp were sitting in his closet right now.

"Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto replied.

"I thought you were sick."

"I am sick, but I heard you talking to yourself like a fucking madman, so I came to see what your doing."

"I'm the madman, but it's your thing to walk around talking to yourself? Whatever, I just had an idea," Sasuke said.

"Would it be, oh maybe, starting a metal band?" replied Naruto, grinning mischievously at his friend.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"You figured that out from two little sentences?"

"I ain't the smartest dude, but damn sure not the dumbest either."

"You really think that huh?" Sasuke smirked, shrugging off his friends glare, "but seriously, what do you say?"

Naruto thought it over for a minute. He was a bigger heavy metal fan than Sasuke. Ok, maybe not, but he got Sasuke into it first!

"If you can sing as good as you say, then shit, I'm in," he responded grinning.

The two smirked, they couldn't believe it, they were gonna start a band, not something that happens everyday. But a sudden realization dawned the two.

"Damn!" Sasuke and Naruto said aloud, "Where are we gonna find some fuckin' drums or a bass?"

**So what did ya think? I know it's a little short and crappy, but it's my first story! I have a few ideas where to take this story, so review and tell me what you think! Like now goddammit! C'mon, I ain't got all day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Second chapter time! I'd like to thank the reviewers for doin' their job and reviewing the**

**last chapter. Especially you LazyNinja, thanks for the advice, it helped a fuckin' lot. You **

**know the drill, **

**".."=Talking**

**'...'=Thinking**

**Songs:**

**Broken, Beat & Scarred by Metallica**

**We Are (The Road Crew) by Motörhead**

**Bold=Sasuke**

**Italics=Naruto**

**I don't own Naruto. Damn sure wish I did though.**

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They both started thinking. Ok, Sasuke started thinking and Naruto started running his mouth without saying anything.

"Naruto, shut up for a second, I gottat think," Sasuke said.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke, I'm bored! I'm a doer, not a thinker!" Naruto replied.

"You said not ten seconds ago that your not the dumbest, what happened to that?" Sasuke asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Aw whatever! You know what I meant."

"Hn. Can we get back on subject before I reach old age?"

"Up yours. And what do you mean?"

"I mean, who do we know who can play the drums? Or the bass?"

"Don't forget an effects guy."

"Ok, so who do we know who can do that?"

"No one can do that all at once!" Naruto said, a confused look on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm fuckin' with you. And doesn't that guy Neji play the drums?"

"Neji? Hn." Sasuke trailed off.

"Yo, Sasuke?"

"Shut up dobe. And yeah, I think he does."

"So let's get him!"

"No."

"No?" Naruto questioned.

"No. No way am I gonna be around that guy for more than five minutes."

"Why?"

"We've got a history. Leave it at that."

"Whatever, who else?" Naruto began to lose patience.

As Sasuke began to think, Naruto began coughing loudly.

"Hey dumbass," Sasuke said, "why'd you come out here without a coat?"

"Fuck you. I better get inside."

"Whatever, meet me after school tommorow, we need to figure some of this shit out."

"Alright, later man," Naruto said as he walked back to his house.

'Why didn't he grab a damn coat?' Sasuke thought, looking at his friend walk awaym shivering, 'come to think of it, why didn't I grab a damn coat?'

Sasuke began walking back to his house, still deep in thought, waiting for tommorow, and talking about the band with Naruto.

_The Next Morning:_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto groaned as he started to get up. He glared at his alarm clock before slamming his hand down on the stop button.

"Fuckin' school," he mumbled as he walked toward his bathroom. He grabbed his clothes on his way there.

"Fuckin' sick all weekend, couldn't go to the damn show with Sasuke, missed out on the hot ass metalhead babes," he grumbled as he got out of the shower and began to dress.

Naruto glanced at the clock and jumped, class started 20 minutes ago!

"Fuck it," he said, "I'll just tell 'em I got sick today."

He started making himself breakfast, instant ramen and a glass of orange juice, wondering what exactly Sasuke meant when he said, "...we need to figure some of this shit out."

"Probably a band name and where to get some gear."

He finished up, grabbed his car keys, and walked out the door.

_After School:_

'Dammit, where's Naruto?' Sasuke thought, impatient.

Sasuke look around again. He was sitting on the marble fountain in front Akatsuki High School, where both he and Naruto were seniors. It was a prestigious school in the middle of the city with a lot of fuckin' rich snobs who were so focused on the school's looks, they let their rich brats run around smokin' pot and drinking.

Sasuke then looked up, and saw something that left him breathless. A beautiful girl with shocking pink hair was walking toward the parking lot with a group of her friends. One had long, blond hair and sky-blue eyes, one with sandy hair pulled into four ponytails in the back, one who looked Chinese with her brown hair pulled into two buns and Chinese-style clothes, and the last had semi-long, blue-black hair and pale white eyes.

'Must be a Hyuuga.' Sasuke thought. He redirected his attention to the pink-haired girl. He couldn't help but stare, he'd never seen someone so, well, fuckin' hot!

"Ah, so you've seen our resident punk rockers have ya?" a voice said.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto staring at the girls too. Only, it was painfully obvious he only had eyes for the Hyuuga.

"Looks like I'm not the only one interested," Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever," Naruto said, watching the girls pulling away, the pink-haired girl driving.

"So you know them?" Sasuke asked.

"Not personally," Naruto said while he pulled a portable radio out of his backpack, "I have Sakura and Temari in my science class. They're always talking about their recent gigs and shit."

"Sakura? Temari?"

"Oh yeah, Temari's the one with the ponytails. And Sakura's the one you were just drooling over."

"Fuck you. And they're in a band?"

"Yep, full on punkers. All five of 'em I think. Sakura Haruno, Temari no Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Basuran, and Hinata Hyuuga. "

"Punkers? Hn."

"I know right?" Naruto said as he popped in Metallica's newest album, _Death Magnetic_.

The two started listening to Broken, Beat & Scarred_._

"Man, this song kicks ass!" Naruto shouted, turning the volume up to the max.

"Hell yeah!" Sasuke shouted back, starting to sing along, his voice similar to James Hetfield's, but retaining his own style.

**You rise, **

** You fall,**

** You're down, then you rise again**

** What don't kill ya make ya more strong.**

** You rise,**

** You fall,**

** You're down, then you rise again**

** What don't kill ya make ya more strong.**

_**Rise, fall, down, rise again**_

_** What don't kill ya make ya more strong.**_

_** Rise, fall, down, rise again**_

_** What don't kill ya make ya more strong.**_

___Through black days_

_ Through black nights_

_ Through pitch black insides_

Just then, then schools principal Orochimaru walked up, followed by his right hand man Kabuto, and shut off the radio.

"See sir," Kabuto started, "I told you these brats were playing that filth!"

"I see you weren't lying," Orochimaru began in his prison warden voice, "now tell me boys, why did you think it was a good idea to play that pathetic excuse for music in front of my school? I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate that now."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as a small crowd began to form. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Oh, now Mr. Orochimaru," began Sasuke, sarcasm dripping off every word, "is that entirely necessary?"

"I agree," stated Naruto, "we won't do it again, I promise."

Both the boys and the crowd, increasing in size, chuckled at the idignant look on Orochimaru's face, and the irate look on Kabuto's.

"How dare you talk to Principal Orochimaru like that!" shouted Kabuto, "You're lucky I have no power or else I'd-"

"You'd what Kabuto? Give us detention? Suspend us? Expell us?" Naruto said, taunting Kabuto.

"I'd make you pay for your words!" Kabuto replied, increasingly angry.

"But you don't have any power do you? That's why you hang around the principal like a lost dog, hoping he'll throw you a bone isn't it?" Sasuke replied with a satisfied smirk.

Orochimaru was only just quick enough to step in front of Kabuto as he leapt forward. Naruto and Sasuke only laughed.

"It doesn't matter what he'd do," began Orochimaru, "it matters what I will do. Now give me the radio and any music you have on you and report to the detention room now!"

Naruto and Sasuke again shared a glance, and Naruto smirked this time.

"No can do today boss," Naruto said, "we've got places to go. We'll get back to you some other time!"

And with that, the two grabbed their things, and Naruto's radio, and ran to Sasuke's pitch black Chevy Corvette Z06. Sasuke drove away with Naruto hanging out the window laughing as Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to catch them on foot. The students cheered loudly.

Naruto sat back down inside the car and turned on the radio. Out came Motörhead's We Are (The Road Crew) at full blast. The two boys smirked and started headbanging. Considering Sasuke was driving, this was probably pretty dangerous, but what the fuck did they care?

"So Sasuke," Naruto said after the song was over, "what did you wanna talk about?"

"Isn't it obvious dobe?"

"The band idea?"

"Yep, the band idea."

**So what'd you think of this one? I made it a lot longer this time around. I'm thinking this might be the average length from here on in. How'd you like the song choice? I love Death Magnetic, although it's not quite as good as old Metallica. I just thought that'd be the song Orochimaru would hate the most, plus Broken, Beat & Scarred is one of the best songs on the album. You know the drill folks, review if you wanna see any improvement, cuz otherwise I'll think this is perfect.**

**"Rock and Roll ain't noise pollution!" -AC/DC**

**\m/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again listeners of the Metal! I'm back with Chapter 3. If your suprised at how quick I am to update, I can assure you, I fuckin' am too! Also, don't expect it to last too long, I got finals and shit comin' up, and I'm failing Math. Damn you Lords of Math! You are so dead as soon as I contact the Lords of Metal about this! Anyways, enough of the rant, please enjoy Chapter 3.**

**"..."=talking**

**'...'=thinking**

**Bold=Sasuke**

**Italics=Naruto**

**Songs:**

**Thunderkiss '65 by White Zombie**

**Master of Puppets by Metallica**

"So," started Naruto as he turned off the car radio, "what exactly about the band idea did you wanna talk about?"

"Like, oh I don't know, like where the fuck are we gonna get some more bandmates?" Sasuke replied, sarcastically.

"One, fuck you. Two, how 'bout open auditions? That'll work."

"Long as that damn Hyuuga don't audition, I'm in," Sasuke said.

"Why do you hate Neji so much?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I told you, we've got a history, drop it at that," Sasuke answered edgily.

"Fuck that history shit, what did he do that pissed you off so bad!"

"Fine, I see you won't shut up 'till I tell you anyways. A few years ago, that asshole sold me out to the cops to keep outta trouble himself. We'd tagged up a bridge, you know, back when I was into that gangster rap bullshit, and he got caught and sold me out. He told 'em that it was all me, and he went along to try and stop me." Sasuke finished up.

"Damn. That's some heavy shit man," Naruto replied, looking concerned.

"Yeah, but fuck it. And open auditions sound like a plan. Maybe the dudes tryin' out'll have their own gear too."

"Let's hope, I ain't got enough fuckin' cash to buy a decent set of drums or a bass. I only got just enough to fix up my amp." he recognized the obvious change in subject, but he let it go.

"Damn. What kinda guitar you got sittin' in that trash heap you call a house anyway?"

"Good ol' Fender Strat man. I love that shit," Naruto replied with a loving look on his face, "but it cost me an arm and my left nut to get one that wasn't fuckin' trashed,"

"Least you got a decent guitar, so that's set up. Now I just need a mic and an amp for myself and I'm set. Let's hope the dudes who try out have their own stuff, 'cuz my shit's gonna drain my cash too."

"We'll just say on it that you need your own shit."

"Sounds good. So when are we gonna do this shit? More importantly, where?" Sasuke puzzled.

The two began to think. Then, an idea hit them. They looked at each other's face and smirked.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' man?" Sasuke said, an evil smirk still present.

"Oh yeah hombre," replied Naruto, matching Sasuke's smirk.

"Kakashi's." they said together.  
-

_Kakashi's Place:_

Sasuke pulled up the driveway into Kakashi's mansion. Kakashi was an old friend of the boys, almost a mentor. He listened to metal since it's glory days, and was fairly rich ever since he started his own record label, Scarecrow Records. They didn't have too many big names under their belt, just a few killer local bands with decent sales. He had to understand the importance of this.

"Hey Kakashi!" shouted Naruto, "Get your lazy, perverted ass out here!"

"Dumbass," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Screw you," Naruto shot back, looking toward the house again, "Kakashi! Get the fuck out here! We need to talk to you!"

"Yo," said a voice behind Naruto.

"GAH!" shouted Naruto, whipping around to see none other than Kakashi standing there calmly, reading his usual perverted book.

"Dammit Kakashi, don't do that!" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever," Kakashi sighed, "Be thankful I resisted the urge to repeat last time."

Naruto gulped, he doubted he would ever recover from the last time Kakashi snuck up on him. He'd said something about not letting your enemy get behind you all the time, and jammed two fingers up his ass. It hurt like a bitch!

"Fuck no, man," Naruto said, laughing, "I couldn't shit for a week after that."

Kakashi sighed again, "Such harsh language you kids use these days. It's fuckin' disrespectful."

The three laughed.

"So what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke, you wanna field this one?" Naruto asked.

"Coward." Sasuke replied.

"Fuck you."

"Guys, can we get back on subject here?" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Fine, listen, me and Sasuke are gonna start a band, but we gotta host some tryouts to fill the drummer, bass, effects, and..." Naruto looked stunned.

"Sasuke, where are we gonna find a rythmn guitar?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Damn, you're right."

"I have a suggestion. Sasuke, you learn rythmn guitar. I've got an old spare one lying around here, I don't use it. Hell, I'll even throw in an amp." Kakashi said lazily.

"Seriously? Cool thanks Kakashi."

"You can play right?"

"Fuck yeah! You know I can you old perv."

"Problem solved."

"Not really, we're still short three guys."

"Which is why we need to borrow your studio," Naruto interrupted, "it'd be big enough, plus a studio's got good acoustics."

Kakashi thought it over.

"Sure," he started, "I'm not using it 'til next Monday. Finish up by then though, next week I've got a group comin' in for an album recording."

"Thanks Kakashi," Sasuke said, giving Kakashi a 'bro hug', "we owe you one man."

"Yeah dude," Naruto said as he did the same.

"Yeah you do," Kakashi said, laughing, "you'll pay me back somehow. Now get the hell outta here and spread the word 'bout them auditions."

"Later ya old perv!" shouted Naruto, as the two walked back to Sasuke's car.

"I still haven't ruled out a repeat of last time dumbass!" Kakashi shouted back, a grin hidden beneath his mask.

"AH!" Naruto yelped, running and covering his ass, leaving Sasuke to shake his head.

_Naruto's House:_

Sasuke pulled his car up to his friends house. Said friend immediately jumped out of Sasuke's car and walked up to the door. Sasuke followed him.

"C'mon in man," Naruto said, lazily throwing his bag and coat into the nearest bedroom and carefully setting his radio down on the coffee table.

"Dude, this place is a wreck," Sasuke said, dropping into the nearest couch and kicking his feet up onto the table.

"No shit, it's me," replied Naruto.

"Fair enough."

"So wanna hear the guitar?"

"Yeah, we gotta see if it still works ok."

"Be right back dipshit."

"Fuck you. And hurry up!" he said as Naruto ran upstairs.

Naruto came back in a few minutes, still wiping the dust off of an old Fender Stratocaster guitar. Sasuke's face dropped, the guitar looked new! Dusty, but fuckin' new!

"How long have you had this thing?" Sasuke asked.

"A few years. Like I said, it cost me an arm and my left nut to get a good one."

"This thing is a few years old? Damn! I've never seen you take care of anything that well like, ever."

"It was fuckin' expensive and I love it like my first-born, why the fuck would I let it rot?"

"Cuz it's you."

"Fuck you. Now let's see..." Naruto broke off, tuning the guitar expertly. In under 3 minutes, Naruto had cleaned and tuned the guitar, set up the amp like a pro, plugged in everything, and found a pick out of nowhere.

"Check this shit out dude," Naruto said. Then he started playing the opening to Rob Zombie's Thunderkiss '65.

Sasuke could only sit in shock as his friend played through the whole song without missing a beat. Even without the vocal, drums, or bass along with it, it was perfect!

"Damn man, that's impressive!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well I didn't buy this thing to stare at it all day."

"Fuck you. And play Metallica's Master of Puppets."

Naruto smirked, and started the opening to Master of Puppets. He was suprised when Sasuke started singing the words flawlessly.

**End of passion play,**

** Crumbling away,**

** I'm your source of self destruction!**

** Veins that pump with fear,**

** Sucking darkest clear,**

** Leading on your deaths construction!**

** Taste me you will see,**

** More is all you need,**

** Dedicated to,**

** How I'm killing you!**

** Come crawling faster,**

** Obey your master!**

** Your life burns faster!  
Obey your master,**

** Master!**

** Master of puppets**

** I'm pulling your strings!**

** Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams!**

** Blinded by me**

** You can't see a thing!**

** Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!**

** Master!  
Master!**

** Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!**

** Master!  
Master!**

** Needlework the way!**

** Never you betray!**

** Life of death becoming clearer!**

** Pain monopoly,**

** Ritual misery,**

** Chop your breakfast on a mirror!**

** Taste me you will see!  
More is all you need!**

** Dedicated to,**

** How I'm killing you!**

** Come crawling faster,**

** Obey your master!**

** Your life burns faster!**

** Obey your master!**

** Master!**

** Master of puppets**

** I'm pulling your strings!**

** Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams!**

** Blinded by me,**

** You can't see a thing!**

** Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!**

** Master!**

** Master!**

** Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!**

** Master!**

** Master, master, master, master...**

As Sasuke finished up his part, Naruto began the bridge and solo of the song. Sasuke was again stunned, Naruto played the Strat like it was child's play, his fingers darting up and down the neck, hitting every note and chord easily. The solo was slow and eerie, and Naruto never missed a beat. Sasuke realized it was almost his turn, but Naruto's motions told him not to start just yet.

_Master, master!_

_ Where's the dreams that I've been after?_

_ Master, master!_

_ Promised only lies!_

_ Laughter, laughter!_

_ All I hear or see is laughter!_

_ Laughter, laughter!_

_ Laughing at my cries!_

_**FIX ME!**_

__Naruto broke into the second solo. Kirk Hammett himself would have been at a loss for words. Naruto played the second solo flawlessly.

**Hell is worth all that,**

** Natural habitat!**

** Just a rhyme without a reason!**

** Never-ending maze,**

** Drift on numbered days,**

** Now your life is out of season!**

_**I will occupy,**_

_** I will help you die,**_

_** I will run through you,**_

_** Now I rule you too!**_

__**Come crawling faster!**

_**Obey your master!**_

___Your life burns faster!_

_**Obey your master!**_

_** Master!**_

__**Master of puppets**

** I'm pulling your strings!**

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams!_

**Blinded by me,**

** You can't see a thing!**

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!_

_**Master!**_

_** Master!**_

_** Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!**_

_** Master!**_

_** Master!**_

__Naruto played the outro and Sasuke laughed much like James Hetfield at the end. When they'd finished, they both smirked at each other. Master of Puppets was no small feat, they'd just done one of the most influental metal songs in history flawlessly in one go. Sweat dropped from both boys faces as they started laughing like maniacs.

"Damn man! You cansing!" Naruto said, catching his breath.

"What'd you expect dobe?" replied Sasuke, panting.

"A car wreck and sick cats lined up at the door."

"Fuck you. And what the hell man? How the hell did you manage to play that whole song with both solos? Are you even human?"

"Sometimes even I don't know. I think I'm a machine made to eat, shit, fuck, sleep, and play guitar, and not exactly in that order."

The two laughed, and Naruto began to put his amp away while Sasuke flipped on the T.V. He then saw something come on that he never would've expected. The same five girls who he had seen earlier while he waited for Naruto were on MTV being interviewed.

"Naruto! Get your ass down here!" he shouted.

"Ouch! What asshole!" he yelled back, coming downstairs and rubbing the top of his head.

"Look!"

Naruto looked at the T.V. and froze.

'No way.' he thought.

_On the T.V._

"Ok girls," the guy with the microphone said, "tell the people at home a little about yourselves."

The pink-haired girl took the mic.

"Well, we're Off Limits. And no, we're not talking about our relationships."

The one with long, blond hair grabbed the mic next.

"We're from Los Angeles, and we're a hardcore punk band."

"Wait, what's hardcore punk?" the interviewer asked them.

The girl with the sandy hair and ponytails answered him.

"It's like a combo of hard rock and punk. We play them both 'cause we like both styles."

"Sounds sick. So why don't you girls introduce yourselves?" the interviewer replied.

The pink-haired girl took the mic again.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The blond snatched the mic next.

"What's up bitches? I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Shut up Ino," the Chinese-looking one said, stealing the mic herself, "hi, I'm Tenten Basuran."

"I'm Temari no Sabaku," ponytails said, looking bored.

"Um, a-and I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga," the pale-eyed girl stuttered shyly.

"Well there they are, Off Limits is here, and they're definitly here to stay. Coming up in the next hour, your gonna see their new video, don't miss it!" the interviewer said as the screen changed to commercial.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at the T.V. screen blankly.

"No fucking way," Naruto broke the silence.

"You've gotta be shittin' me," Sasuke replied, dumbfounded.

The two looked at each other. Both shouted at the same time.

"We gotta get the fuckin' band together!"

**What's up hombres? Sorry it took a little longer, I'm trying to pace myself a little. Like a friend once said, "don't get overkill, it can kill you." Also, I failed to mention this before, but Tenten's last name is totally made up. I have no idea of her real last name, as I'm fairly convinced she doesn't have one. Seriously, what's with that? Her name is the number ten twice. The hell? Anyways, it'll be a while until Chapter 4, as I am probably gonna be grounded for a few weeks for a sucky math grade. I fuckin' hate math. (See above authors note) Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Any mistakes will most likely be caught and fixed by me in a few days.**

**"It's a long way, to the top, if you wanna rock and roll!" -AC/DC**

**\m/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again true believers and metalheads! I'm back with another chapter. I was listening to Master of Puppets like 5 minutes ago, and I got hit with some hardcore inspiration. That song brings out the best in me, seriously, I suck at Biology and I aced (100%) my last test because I listened to that song before the test. Master of Puppets=Inspirational Song of the Century. I think you know by now the whole deal with the talking and thinking. If not, go back a few chapters. Also, I'm not sure if I've said this or not, but these guys all live in L.A. **

**Songs:**

**One by Metallica**

**Battery by Metallica**

**Saints of Los Angeles by Motley Crue**

**Ace of Spades by Motörhead**

_Recap:_

_ Naruto and Sasuke just stared at the T.V. screen blankly._

_ "No fucking way," Naruto broke the silence._

_ "You've gotta be shittin' me," Sasuke replied, dumbfounded._

_ The two looked at each other. Both shouted at the same time._

_ "We gotta get the fuckin' band together!"_

"Holy shit man," Naruto said, still in disbelief.

"Dude," Sasuke replied, equally shocked, "seriously, what the fuck? If they can do this, then we should have a fuckin' breeze."

"Yeah, well let's get off our asses and start doin' this!"

With that, both boys began discussing times for their auditions.

"Well, Kakashi needs his studio in a week right? So let's do them on Sunday. That'll give us about a week for people to see the ads and flyers and shit, so more people might show up." said Naruto.

"What if we get too many people auditioning on Sunday? Say like, 30 show up, then that could take all damn day."

"Yeah, but do you really think thirty'll show up?"

Sasuke considered this for a moment, "Your right, probably not."

"So what time on Sunday should we do this?"

"I don't know. Why not right when we wake up? Like noon or some shit?"

"Sounds good," Naruto replied, "So how're we gonna spread the word?"

Both thought for a minute.

"Street team it?" Naruto suggested.

"Street team it." Sasuke replied.

With that, the guys set to work. They began with the most obvious idea, flyers. Not only could they be handed out, they could be smacked up on walls for a quick poster. Plus, with Naruto's sick as hell computer and color printer, they'd look official too. Naruto also found an old mic he had stashed in his closet, and plugged it in to his boom box.

"What the fuck is that for?" Sasuke questioned.

"So we can run around and announce that shit. Maybe you could sing too. People might consider us more if we show off our skills."

"Yeah, but what about your guitar?"

"Dude, this things got like, 5 input plugs. We're good."

"Sounds good then. You got them flyers?"

"Printin' out the last one," Naruto replied as he grabbed the last few flyers off the printer. It read empty.

"Damn man, how many did you print off?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Like, oh I guess, a hundred or so."

"Dude, you think we need that many?"

"Gotta get the word out somehow."

"I guess. But damn!"

"Hey, go hard or go home right?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah. Let's roll out man. Grab your guitar and meet me at the car."

As Sasuke carried the boom box and flyers out to the car, Naruto ran upstairs to grab his guitar before running back out to the car, letting the self-locking door lock itself behind him.

"So let's hit downtown. Lots of guys about our age go there, it's probably the best place to start." Naruto said

"Yeah."

They rode in the car a while longer, listening to Metallica's legendary song One.

"We're here, pull up." Naruto said, pointing to a parking lot.

"Man, I swear, someone better not fuck with my car while I'm gone."

"Don't even worry 'bout that, man. I got it all covered," Naruto replied getting off his phone, "I've got a bodyguard friend. He's on his way to keep an eye on the car for us."

"Serious? Who?"

"You'll see."

About 10 minutes later, a black Cadillac Escalade pulled up next to them. Out stepped a very familiar face.

"Choji, what's up my big-ass bodyguard friend?" Naruto said as he walked up and lightly punched Choji in the chest.

"How's it goin' ya tiny-ass wannabe guitar player?" Choji replied, hitting Naruto's chest as well.

"So, think you could keep an eye on the car for me man?" Naruto asked.

"No problem dude," Choji replied confidently.

"Thanks man. C'mon Sasuke."

The two walked away as Choji went into a nearby coffee shop to grab some food and watch the car.

"Damn man, you know Choji?" Sasuke said.

"Yep, me and him go way back. Even further than I'd like to admit really," Naruto replied, laughing.

"Dude, he's famous! How'd you get his cell phone number?"

"We kept contact after he dropped outta school last year. Turned out pretty good for him really, he's got his own bodyguarding company, he gets to go run security for awesome venues and bands, and let's not forget the chicks."

"Whatcha you mean chicks?"

"Like how the craziest groupies will do 'anything' to get backstage maybe?" Naruto replied as both guys burst out laughing.

"Alright," Sasuke said as they calmed down, "enough screwin' around. Let's get to work."

The two boys then proceeded to begin shoving flyers into the hands of every guy and girl about their age. The flyers had the time of the auditions, where to go, and most importantly, what kind of music they were playing. It also had the place to go for when Naruto and Sasuke played to show off their talents, in case some bassist or drummer needed proof that they were serious. It was in a few hours on a busy street corner.

As Naruto and Sasuke were handing out flyers to people passing, a voice was heard.

"Hey, you two! C'mere!" it shouted, sounding very much like a certain pink-haired punker.

'Wait a second...' the two thought, turning around.

Once they had turned, they saw none other than Los Angeles's most popular hardcore punk band.

"What's up ladies?" Sasuke said, walking slowly up to them.

"How's it goin'?" Naruto said, smiling at Hinata, who blushed and looked faint.

"So looks like you two are starting a band huh?" Sakura asked them.

"Not really any of your business, but yeah," Sasuke replied, looking bored.

Sakura smirked, "Oh, look at this one, thinks he's all hot."

The rest giggled.

Sasuke smirked right back. 'I like this girl.' he thought.

"I'm hot enough for you pinky," he said, smirking and staring her in the eyes.

"I don't know, I usually only like guys who can actually sing. So far, I've heard a lotta nothing from you," she playfully shot back.

"You wanna hear some singin' huh?" he asked, a cocky expression on his face. He handed her a flyer, "Then come hear in an hour and I'll show you how a real singer does it."

"Well be there hotshot," She answered, winking.

"C'mon Naruto, we gotta go hand some more shit out," Sasuke said, taking one final glance at Sakura and smirking.

'Oh don't you worry pinky, I'll make sure you never forget us.'

"Alright Sasuke. Later Hinata, hope we can talk later!" Naruto said as he took off after his friend.

Hinata almost fainted at hearing the hot blond boy use her name. She began to blush even worse.

"Wow Hinata," said Temari in a sarcastic voice, "make it more obvious you like that blond guy."

Hinata blushed furiously, "I c-can't help it. He's c-cute."

"I don't know," Sakura said, watching the black-haired boy walk away and smirking, "I'd take the black-haired one any day."

"Hey, news flash," Ino interrupted, "you two don't even know their names."

Hinata and Sakura shared a glance.

"Damn," they both said, "your right."

"Either way, we gonna go?" asked Tenten.

The five girls looked at each other.

"I'm in," said Sakura.

"M-me too," stuttered Hinata.

"Sure," replied Ino.

"Whatever," said Temari.

Tenten sighed, "Ok. I guess we've got nothing better to do anyway."

_Fourty-five Minutes Later:_

"We all set dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep, and we're starting in about 10." the blond replied.

The two were walking towards the street corner they'd told everyone to meet at, plugging in their instruments as they went.

"I still can't believe we managed to give out all those flyers!" Naruto said.

"I know, I hope at least most show up, otherwise this is gonna be a fuckin' bust." Sasuke replied.

They turned the corner and stopped in their tracks. At least 150 people were standing on that street corner, waiting.

"Holy shit." the two said in disbelief.

"Dude, there's more people than flyers!" Naruto said, his jaw on the floor.

"Seriously."

The two looked at each other and smirked. This was gonna be good. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and dialed Choji's number.

"Hey Choji," he said, "I need another favor. Go home and grab my portable amps ok? The two upstairs. You rule man, peace."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Cause there's so many people, I'm havin' Choji get me my amps."

"Good thinkin' Naruto," Sasuke said.

The two kept walking toward the group and a few people from the crowd saw them.

"Hey, make way man, I think these are the guys." they said, making some space.

Naruto and Sasuke made it too the center just as Choji's Escalade pulled up. Said bodyguard hopped out and grabbed both of Naruto's Roland Cube 15X amps. They were good amps, with each having enough power to do the job at hand while staying portable. Choji brought them to Naruto.

"You owe me big time bro," Choji said jokingly.

"Like hell. Now I just gotta plug these bitches in. You bring my extension cords?" Naruto asked.

"You know it." Choji replied, bringing them out.

Then, after 'persuading' the owner of the coffee shop next to them with a twenty, Naruto plugged the amps into the shop's outlets, and set up his guitar and Sasuke's mic.

"What's up people?" Sasuke asked, smirking at seeing the girls from Off Limits at the very front of the crowd, "We're Strike Package and we're new to these streets, but soon enough your all gonna hear us makin' the big time. This is just a demo, as we don't have a bassist, drummer, effects, or rythmn guitarist right now.

He threw a smirk in the girl's direction, "Ladies, this ones for you."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke and began strumming the mellow opening to Metallica's Battery. As soon as the notes were supposed to change, Naruto kicked a button on the amp, and they went from mellow to the hardcore sound that was Metallica.

**Lashing out the action, returning the reaction**

** Weak are ripped and torn away.**

** Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower,**

** Battery is here to stay!  
**

** Smashing through the boundries,**

** Lunacy has found me,**

** Cannot stop the battery!**

** Pounding out aggression,**

** Turns into obsession,**

** Cannot kill the battery!  
**

** Cannot kill the family, **

** Battery is found in me!**

**Battery! Battery!**

Naruto played the guitar like it was nothing. To the disbelief of the audience, he played the guitar flawlessly so far. He even looked cool doing it.

**Crushing all decievers, mashing non-believers,**

** Never ending potency!**

** Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker,**

** Breeding on insanity!**

** Smashing through the boundries,**

** Lunacy has found me,**

** Cannot stop the battery!**

** Pounding out aggression,**

** Turns into obsession,**

** Cannot kill the battery!**

** Cannot kill the family,**

** Battery is found in me!**

** Battery! Battery!**

Naruto began the solo. When he did, nobody in the audience doubted that the two would really make it big. Naruto was proving his guitar talents, and he was passing like a fucking champ, and Sasuke was showing off his voice. It was like if James Hetfield and a Metal God made a fuckin' beautiful baby. Naruto began ending his solo, and singing along with Sasuke.

_**Circle of destruction, hammer comes crushing,**_

_** Powerhouse of energy!**_

_** Whipping up a fury, dominating flurry,**_

_** We create the battery!**_

_** Smashing through the boundries,**_

_** Lunacy has found me,**_

_** Cannot stop the battery!**_

_** Pounding out aggression,**_

_** Turns into obsession,**_

_** Cannot kill the battery!  
**_

_** Cannot kill the family,**_

_** Battery is found in me!**_

_** Battery! Battery!**_

_** Battery! Battery!**_

Naruto strummed out the outro cords, each one hitting the audience in the chest like bricks. They had started cheering loudly and headbanging long ago. A few had even started a mosh pit a little to the left of the boys. When the song ended, the cheers were deafening. The boys were stunned. They'd only planned on under 100 showing up, there was at least 300 cheering, headbanging people there.

"Damn man!" Naruto shouted over the roar.

"Fuckin' A dude!" Sasuke replied, letting a true grin spread across his face, followed by a smirk.

The two looked in front of them. The girls were staring with their mouths on the floor. At least Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were. Temari and Ino had long ago taken to the mosh pit, and were now making their way to their friends, sweaty and cheering loudly.

"One more song! One more song! One more song!" The crowd chanted, including the girls, minus Hinata, who fainted, and Sakura, who was busy catching the fainting Hinata.

"You fuckers want another song?" Sasuke shouted into the mic.

The crowd roared harder than before. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who just smirked back and nodded.

"Alright then, this is one we wrote ourselves. You know it's true, this is Saints of Los Angeles!" Sasuke shouted back, as Naruto played the opening guitar.

**Tonight, there's gonna be a fight,**

** So if you need a place to go,**

** Got a two room slum, a mattress and a gun,**

** And the cops don't never show!**

** So come right in, 'cause everybody sins,**

** Welcome to the scene of the crime.**

** You want it? Believe it? We got it if you need it,**

** The devil is a friend of mine.**

** If you think it's crazy, you ain't seen a thing.**

** Just wait until we're goin' down in flames.**

_**We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away.**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway.**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess.**_

_** And pray to the saints, of Los Angeles!**_

_** Red line, trippin' on a land mine, sippin' at the Troubadour!**_

_** Girls passed out naked in the back lounge, everybody's gonna score!**_

_** She's all jacked up, she's down on her luck,**_

_** You want it? You need it? The devil's gonna feed it!**_

_** Don't you say it's crazy, you don't know a thing!**_

_** Just wait until we're goin' down in flames.**_

_** We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away!**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway!**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess.**_

_** And pray to the saints, of Los Angeles!  
**_

__Naruto began the solo he had created, and people were again stunned. Not only could the kid play, he could create solos like a true Metal Champion. He had a look of intense concentration on his face, but you could tell he was lovin' every second of this. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto look this happy in a long time.

**Give it up, give it up.**

** Give it up, give it up.**

** Give it up, give it up.**

** Give it up, give it up.**

_**We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away!**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway!**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess!**_

_** And pray to the saints, of Los Angeles!**_

_**We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away!**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway!**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess!**_

__**And pray to the saints, of Los Angeles!**

The song ended. A stunned silence hung in the air. Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"Three...two...one..." Right as he finished, a roar was heard. The two smirked, then were shocked to reality as people began flocking toward them, shouting and cheering.

The boys looked back at each other, then towards the girls. They stood their, all of them this time, as the two boys were flooded by fans.

"Damn, those guys are good!" Sakura said, eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Ino.

The five looked at each other. They hadn't gotten that huge a response at their first concert, and it had been all five of them.

"We definitly need to start workin' harder," they all agreed.

And with that, Off Limits took off toward their home to start working on some of the material they were going to record soon.

Meanwhile, Strike Package watched them run off. They smirked.

'They're probably on their way home to try and figure out a way to show us up,' the two thought.

"Alright people, c'mon, give the guys some space," Choji said, pushing through the crowd, "dudes, that was fuckin' amazing! Did you really write that last song?"

"Yep," Naruto replied, "when we finished out the flyers, we were sittin' around and I started playing, and Sasuke just started makin' up some words that fit. Eventually we decided, 'why not make a song about our lives and where we live' so we kinda, just wrote it."

"You wrote that shit in under an hour?" Choji replied, shocked.

"Well, it still needs a bass and drums and rythmn, so it ain't done yet, but yeah," Sasuke replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn," Choji said laughing, "then I'd love to see what you guys could do with a few months and a studio."

He then looked at his watch, "Damn, I'm gonna be late for another client! You think you can get all this home yourself?"

"No problem, thanks a lot Choji!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Anytime. Call me if you need anything like this again, I love free music!"

With that, he hopped back into his Escalade and sped off.

By now, the crowd had started to thin a little and Naruto and Sasuke started picking up their stuff.

"Hey dudes, hold up a second," a voice was heard, and the two turned around to see a tall, thin, brown haired guy with a white dog and a guitar bag on his back running to them.

"Yo, what's up?" Naruto said.

"Dudes, that was fuckin' sick! You guys shred!" he answered.

"Thanks man," Naruto said, puffing out his chest in pride, "we are pretty awesome. Even without drums or a bass."

"That's why I'm here. I play bass, but no band wants me to join. As if I'd wanna join 'em anyways. All they ever wanna play is Duran Duran or some shit like that. You guys seem like you're the real deal. Y'all a bassist in mind?"

"Not any good ones," Sasuke replied, bored.

"Got any room for me and Akamaru?" the brunette asked, smirking.

"Well that depends, you any damn good?" Naruto asked, smirking back.

With that, the boy pulled the bag off his back, and pulled out a bass. Naruto whistled, eyes wide.

"Like it?" the boy asked.

"Like it? That's a Fender USA Artist Series Tony Franklin Fretted Precision Bass in pure white with a black pick guard! Those are, like, 2 grand each!" Naruto replied, awe-struck.

"2,400 bucks apiece actually. And I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way. That little runt down there is Akamaru."

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"So, Sasuke, Naruto. You ready to hear this shit?"

"Shoot."

With that, Kiba began strumming out the opening bass to Motörhead's Ace of Spades. Naruto and Sasuke could only stare in amazement as Kiba played the guitar part on a bass, and it sounded sick!

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance. They both knew the other's answer.

"Welcome to the band Kiba."

**There it is, chapter 4 is live! I spent like, 3 straight days working on this one. I loved how it turned out though. I didn't even plan on them playing the street corner, but fuck it, you can't pick when you get inspired. I like that scene though. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**How's it goin' metalheads! What've you motherfuckers been up too since I was gone? Sorry it's taken so long for chapter 5, but I'm back now. All the quick updating earlier should make up for it. I need inspiration, and what else, it came in the form of fuckin' beautiful music man! Anyways, here's number 5.**

_Sunday Morning:_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto slammed his fist down on the alarm clock.

"Damn thing," he said, getting up, "whatever, I've gotta be at Kakashi's in an hour anyway."

He went through his usual morning routine, shower, clean teeth, put on clothes, eat instant ramen, and grab his guitar on the way out the door.

He dropped into his 1969 Chevy Camaro and sped off towards Kakashi's. He picked up his phone and dialed Sasuke's number. He picked up just before it went to voice.

"What's up Naruto?" he asked lazily.

"Dude, you comin' to Kakashi's? Auditions are in a half hour." Naruto replied.

"I'm already there dobe. And let's just say, I know auditions are in a half hour. I know it very well."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Just wait 'til you get here. Don't speed down Kakashi's street either. Trust me," with that, Sasuke hung up.

"The hell?" Naruto thought as he rounded the corner onto Kakashi's private street. His jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted out. By the look of it, at least 150 people had showed up and were all crowded outside of Kakashi's house.

Naruto parked the chair, and all but fought his way up to Sasuke, the new bassist Kiba, and a very pissed looking Kakashi.

"Dude, what the hell?" Naruto asked, dumbstruck.

"You tell me! These bastards are all but rioting near my goddamn house!" Kakashi replied, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Look Kakashi, we told you, we'll pay for the window," Sasuke said.

"Yeah man, loosen up," Kiba unwisely chimmed in.

Kakashi glared at Kiba, causing said boy to go wide-eyed and take a few steps back.

"Kakashi, don't you fuckin' dare kill our only bassist!" Naruto shouted struggling to hold Kakashi away from Kiba.

"Ugh, fine. But you guys really fuckin' owe me!" Kakashi said, putting his face in his palm as he heard another crash of glass.

"Ok, we should go chill these people out," Kiba suggested as he and Naruto jumped up onto the stage that Kakashi always had set up, complete with a full concert cabinet of amps and mics. Kiba and Naruto both plugged in their guitars, smirked at each other, and without a word, both made their guitars produce the loudest, most annoying feedback that they could.

People shouted out as feedback screeched, assaulting their ears. Sasuke jumped up onstage, oblivious to the noise. He grabbed a mic.

"Ok people, I'm assuming you know why your here, so let's get going. Drummers, front right. Effects guys, front left, everyone else, well, we don't need a bassist anymore, so bassists, you gotta go." he said, lazily directing traffic. When he told the bassists to leave, about 50 people groaned and walked out, grumbling.

"Alright guys," Sasuke continued, " we're doin' effects first. As you know, effects are keys and any other sounds we need onstage. So effects guys, line up at the studio shack behind you."

The majority of the people began walking toward the shack, leaving three behind to flop onto the grass, pull out iPods, and wait for their turn.

Naruto looked at his bandmates, "Dudes, this is a helluva lotta people."

"I know," Kiba replied, "this is gonna take awhile."

"Well," Sasuke said, "if we sit here talkin' all day, we won't get shit done. Let's go."

He dropped off the stage and started walking calmly toward the "studio shack" as the guys called it.

"Well, we gonna let him haze all the newbies?" Naruto said, packing up his guitar as he ran after Sasuke.

"Fuck no! C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, as he ran after Sasuke too.

"Ark ark!" Akamaru barked back, following his master.

The three walked into the studio, took a seat behind the mixing boards and one-way glass, and dug in for the long haul. It was clear after about ten people that this was gonna be a long-ass day. The first five were alright, not great though. The last five were so horrible, it's like they never played before.

"Dude this is gonna take all damn day!" Naruto shouted as number 38 left, "Not one single decent guy!"

"Hell, I'd bet outta that group there are only four or five good ones," Kiba responded.

This went on for a few more hours. They three didn't find a single guy they liked.

"Number 92 was alright," Naruto said, looking exausted.

"Yeah, but he was an asshole!" Kiba said, still massaging his knuckles from where he punched 92's lights out.

"You still didn't have to knock his ass out, that was just more work for us to drag him out," Sasuke said, equally exausted.

"Whatever," Naruto cut in, "I need a fuckin' break."

The three walked outside to stretch and get some fresh air.

"Hey wait," Kiba started, "all but three tried for effects right? Out of a hundred people?"

"Yeah," the other two responded.

"Didn't only 96 try out?" Kiba asked.

The other two thought for a second, Kiba was right.

"Well where's the other guy?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked around, and facepalmed before talking, "Over there, sleeping."

The other two whipped around and saw a guy with a high, spiky ponytail sleeping in the shadow of a tree.

"The fuck is this?" Naruto yelled, clearly angry, not the least because this meant another lame try-out.

"Huh?" the sleeping person woke with a grunt, "who the fuck's yelling?"

Naruto growled, "Me ya dumbass! Why the hell didn't you tryout?"

"Troublesome," the guy mumbled, "Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"Sleeping!" Naruto yelled as Kiba had to hold him back from the formerly sleeping dude.

"Whatever, do you want me to play or not?" said dude asked.

"Sure, get in the booth," Sasuke replied, dragging Naruto and Kiba back to the shack.

Naruto's earlier frustration disappeared when he heard this guy play keys and throw in some sounds every now and again. Kiba's jaw was on the floor, and even Sasuke looked mildly impressed.

"Damn man," Kiba started, "that's pretty good!"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, awestruck.

"Not bad," Sasuke said calmly.

"Glad you like it," the keys guy said lazily, "so am I in?"

The three looked at each other. This guy was phenomenol, and he sure as hell beat everyone else that day. It was unanimous.

"You're in man," Sasuke stated.

"Cool," the guy said, looking like he couldn't care less, "my names Shikamaru by the way."

"Well lazy-ass," Kiba said, "welcome to Strike Package."

And with that, the four walked out into the sun, and looked for the three trying out for drums. Only problem is, there was only one left. One with pale eyes and long, dark hair.

"Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke said coldly.

"Uchiha?" the Hyuuga replied suprised.

"Why're you suprised? You must've known I was the singer here, I jumped onstage to tell everyone where to go."

"I showed up an hour ago, I had a previous engagement."

"Well whatever, where's the rest of the drummers."

"As I said, I'm not sure. Maybe they left out of boredom. It seems you only finished a few minutes ago with the keys."

"So you're it?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

"Listen Sasuke," the Neji started, clearly trying to keep his cool, but dropping the formal attitude, "I'm sorry about that incident all those years ago. I know you won't believe me, but it wasn't me who ratted you out."

"How'm I supposed to believe that!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"I swear to you Sasuke, I didn't do it!" Neji replied, heatedly.

"Guys, guys!" Naruto shouted, causing the two to look at him, "I know you've got a history, but Neji here's the only drummer who's left. We need one if we're gonna be taken seriously, and today's the only day we have to do this, so Neji needs to try out."

Sasuke could only stare, Naruto had just had one of his rare moments of clarity and intelligence. He straightened out.

"Fine," he said, "Hyuuga can try out."

With that, the four current members of Strike Package took a seat behind the one-way glass as Neji prepared to audition on Kakashi's studio drums. Once he started playing, all four members of Strike Package were visibly impressed. Well, three were, Sasuke was impressed, but he'd never show it.

"Wow," Shikamaru said, sitting up in his chair, " he's pretty damn good."

"Dude, Shika, did you just sit up?" Naruto asked laughing.

"Oh damn, he did!" Kiba shouted as he, Naruto, and Sasuke sat up to stare at Shikamaru in shock.

"Don't get used to it, but this Neji's pretty good. I say he's in," Shikamaru replied, leaning back in his chair again and starting to fall asleep again.

"Man, he could sleep through a damn tornado!" Naruto shouted as Neji began a very tricky, and loud, drum solo, "Anyway, I agree with him."

"Me too, Neji's got the skills we need," Kiba responded.

The duo looked at Sasuke, waiting for a verdict.

"What? You know my answer. I don't like Neji, but damn if he isn't good, and we need good. I don't like it, but he's in."

Naruto and Kiba cheered loudly, waking Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. I'm guessing he's in?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Ok, let's tell him he's in."

Shikamaru keyed the studio mic and told Neji that was ok, he could stop. Only, Neji couldn't hear him. He was busy bangin' away at the drums like a true artist, a combo of concentration and precise skill unrivaled by anyone the four had ever met. Shikamaru sighed, nudged Naruto, and whispered something in his ear.

Naruto jumped onto the studio mic and shouted , "Ok dude! Enough, you're in for Chrissake!"

Neji stopped, looked confused for a second, and seemed to realize where he was. He smirked at the four, which is difficult to pull off considering they were all behind a one-way window. He stood up, and calmy walked out.

The four followed him, all digging earwax out of their ears from Neji's extremely loud drum solo. They'd have to get used to this.

"So, I'm in?" Neji asked, a calm, confident look on his face.

"Uh, yeah!" Naruto shouted, "I've never met a person with better fuckin' drumming! You'd give Lar Ulrich a run for his money!"

"He's my favorite drummer. I feel I take inspiration from his work, especially his earlier stuff, and translate it into a style all my own."

"Uhhhhh, what?" Kiba and Naruto both asked, confused looks on their faces.

"He said Lars is his inspiration, and he uses techniques and forms Lars generally uses in his drumming. Only, he adds his own flare." Shikamaru replied, looking at the dou with disinterest.

"Ok, that was a little better," Naruto said, Kiba nodding beside him, "all I know for sure, is that this balances out our band. Guys, we're in business!"

The five looked at each other, all had smirks and confidence written on their faces. They didn't say anything. Anything until Naruto and Kiba let out whoops and hollers that would piss off Kakashi's neighbors for sure. To top it off, the two started a mini mosh-pit against each other.

"So this is what I'll be dealing with from now on?" Shikamaru asked, staring at the two and sighing.

"Yep," Sasuke replied, staring at the two with a grin on his face.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them correct?" Neji asked, smirking at Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Shikamaru replied, a smirk of his own creeping on his face.

With that, both Shika and Neji rushed the moshing dou and joined in on the fun. Sasuke could only smirk.

'What the hell,' he thought, 'I'm in this band too.'

With that, the black-haired singer rushed into the fray going on, enjoying the comradery that he'd been looking for his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

**There ya go. Chapter 5 is live! I thought about making this the end, and having this as a prequel to a bigger and longer sequel. I decided against it, as I feel it leaves too many questions unanswered, but lemme hear your opinions on the matter. You get the drill by now.**

**"Hush little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beast under your bed! In your closet, in your head!" -Metallica \m/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings loved ones. Did you miss me? Cuz I sure as hell missed you guys! It's been far too long since i last wrote and I deeply apologize for this. Unfortunately my laptop broke the day after I posted Chapter 5 and I haven't been able to get a replacement computer until very recently. Anyways, enough excuses, on with number 6!**

_The morning after:_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto woke out of a dream of rockin' the stage and beautiful groupies to his alarm blaring again.

"Fuck this thing!" he shouted, throwing the clock out the window. It continued beeping on his lawn, forcing him to go out, shut it off, and return it to it's place next to his bed.

"Well that killed five minutes, what's on TV?" he wondered aloud as he grabbed some instant ramen and flipped the channel to MTV.

What came on shocked him to say the least. The girls of Off Limits were going to do another interview within the hour.

Naruto immediately dialed Sasuke, who answered almost as it went to voicemail, "Dobe this had better be good."

"It is teme," Naruto said back, still watching the TV. "Get over here quick, Off Limits is gonna do another interview."

"Ok, so? Are you their official stalker all of a sudden? Or are you thinking of becoming a screaming fanboy?"

"Fuck you, and seriously though, what if the mention us?"

"Why would they?"

"I don't know, but what's there to lose if they don't? We gotta get the guys together anyways, we got practice at Kakashi's in a few hours anyway."

"I guess," Sasuke said, bored, "call the guys and get them over." He hung up.

Naruto started calling each member of Strike Package. Neji answered quickly, sounding fully and totally awake. Shikamaru answered on the second attempt, sounding tired but he agreed to come over. Kiba however was a problem. Naruto called three times and got voice three times. At this point, the rest of the crew showed up, Sasuke staying away from Neji, Neji looking at Naruto's messy house with disinterest, and Shikamaru passed out on Naruto's favorite chair.

"Kiba isn't answering," Naruto began, "the dumbass is probably still asleep."

"Let's go and wake him then," Neji suggested.

"Ok. Shika! Wake up!" Naruto said, walking toward the door with Neji and Sasuke.

All three looked back to see Shikamaru still sleeping hard on Naruto's chair. Naruto looked at the other two with a classic mischevious grin.

"Dobe, don't piss him off before we have to go rehearse," Sasuke stated, a similar smirk on his face.

"Too late!" Naruto stated as he quickly tiptoed towards Shikamaru and crouched next to his ear. He took a deep breath.

"Don't even think about it Naruto," Shikamaru said without opening his eyes.

Naruto shouted and jumped back, tripping over the couch and landing on his head.

"How the hell did you do that?" he shouted as both Neji and Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm a ninja, wasn't that obvious?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Wait, you're a ninja?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"Troublesome."

"Can we go and get Kiba before the interview starts?" Neji asked, still smirking at Naruto.

With that, the four left Naruto's house-Shikamaru somewhat reluctantly-and piled into Neji's 2008 Chrysler 300 and made their way toward Kiba's house.

"Damn Neji," Naruto began as he jumped out of the car, looking sick, "you must've ran ever stop sign on the way!"

"What's the matter Naruto," Neji began in a mock surprise tone, "are you afraid of a little speed?"

"Little? You were doing 75 in a 30! I didn't even think that car could go that fast!"

"At least that cop didn't catch the plate number."

"The Flash couldn't've caught that plate number!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke and Shikamaru stepped out of the car. Sasuke looked normal, slightly paler but normal. Shikamaru however stumbled out of the car and flopped face first on the grass. The rest heard snoring from him and decided to leave him there.

"Hey Kiba Inuzuka!" Naruto shouted, having reached his door first, "get your lazy ass up, it's the FBI! We're here because you've got some seriously fucked-up shit on your computer!" Sasuke face-palmed and Neji shook his head.

The group then heard frantic noises and loud cursing from inside the house.

"Now open up before we break down the door!" Naruto yelled, doing a passable imitation of an angry FBI agent.

Kiba slowly opened the door, white-faced and wide-eyed. Despite their disapproval of the joke, Sasuke and Neji immediately started laughing at the look on Kiba's face, while Naruto laughed immoderately, surely waking neighbors.

"What the? Oh fuck I am gonna kill you Naruto!" Kiba shouted, immediately jumping Naruto and wrestling around on the ground.

"Oh, which porn did you learn this from?" Naruto asked between laughs.

Akamaru ran out of the door and began joining in on the fight, barking happily.

"Oo, Akamaru's joining? Kinky!" Naruto laughed, now short on breath from laughing, and the fact that Kiba had a firm grip on his neck.

In their brawl, the three managed to roll over to where Shikamaru was sleeping. They rolled over him and he woke with a start.

"Dammit Naruto, a guy can't get any sleep around here can he?" he shouted, knocking Naruto on the head and effectively breaking up the duel.

"Sorry Shika, but Kiba was showing me this new move he found on this movie he downloaded the other night," Naruto laughed while sitting cross-legged, a large lump on his forehead.

"Cuz you'd know all about that wouldn't you Naruto?" Kiba smirked, grabbing his friends outstrechted hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he walked with Naruto and Kiba up to Neji and Sasuke.

"So what was the point of waking me up with threats of taking my porn away?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"Off Limits is gonna do another interview in about 15 minutes!" Naruto burst out.

"Oh. Wait, aren't they that all chick band that had an interview like...two days ago?"

"Yeah, but they're doing another one!"

"Why?"

"Naruto thinks that they might mention us," Sasuke said as he explained to Neji and Shikamaru their meeting Off Limits and then the demonstration that found them Kiba and more free exposure than should be legal.

"Sweet dude! They're gonna mention us!" he and Naruto body bumped energetically at this.

"Maybe, but we'll never know if we don't get back to Naruto's to watch it. He lives closer to Kakashi than you Kiba, so we're gonna go watch it at his place then hit the shack for a session," Neji said calmly.

"Well what're we doin' here? Let's go!" Kiba yelled as he ran inside, grabbed his gear, locked up, and was out in record time.

"Wait," Kiba said as the group got back into Neji's car, "doesn't Naruto live...like 20 minutes away?"

Neji smirked as he started the car, "I don't think that will be a problem."

Kiba soon learned exactly what Neji meant, and as they pulled up Naruto's driveway, Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the car and immediately began kissing the ground.

"Holy shit! I've never been happier to see this shit-hole!"

Akamaru barked his agreement, rolling in Naruto's front yard happily.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't care! Neji's a mad-man!"

"Well we're agreed there," Naruto said, stumbling toward his front door and unlocking it.

Neji chuckled as the rest of the team walked into Naruto's still dirty house.

"Gotta hand it too you Neji, we did make it here with five to spare," Shikamaru said, lazily flopping into Naruto's favorite chair again.

Naruto saw this, shook his head, and walked behind the chair, and unceremoniously flipped the chair, dropping it and a very annoyed Shikamaru to the ground. He proceeded to pick it up, drop it back in it's general area, and drop into it himself.

"Fuck...you...Naruto," Shikamaru said, face down on Naruto's floor.

"You wish Shika; Sasuke, flip over to MTV."

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling at Naruto's childish antics, and changed the channel to MTV.

On the TV:

"Alright metalheads, we're back and, as promised, Off Limits is back in the studio for a special interview. Ladies, great to have you back."

"See Sakura, told you no-one would think it's odd we're back so soon," Ino said confidently, smirking at her pink-haired bandmate.

"Well to be fair, it was kinda expected, I mean, what with you girls center stage in that video taken downtown just a few days ago."

"Huh?" TenTen asked, obviously at a loss for words.

"You haven't seen the video yet?" The interviewer asked, stunned slightly.

"No, we've been at the studio all day and night for the last week, what's the video of?" Temari asked cautiously.

"Well, see for yourself," the guy signaled someone off camera and the moniter behind the girls snapped to life. On it was an amatuer video of Strike Package's performance downtown. Needless to say, it was focused on the unflattering image of the five girls in a state of pure shock. Ok, two were in shock, two were in the growing mosh pit, and one was passed out cold.

As soon as the video ended the camera panned back to Off Limits and it was almost like deja vu, TenTen and Sakura had looks of pure shock, Temari and Ino were cheering excitedly, recounting that day, and Hinata had slipped into a half-faint out of shock.

"It seemed kinda obvious that since that video's blown up so much on YouTube you girls'd be here to give us some insight," the man said.

The five girls looked at each other, Sakura joining them after waking Hinata, with surprised looks.

Ino spoke first, "How many views has this got?"

"Hold on...looks like we're up to...two and a half million and rising every second."

"Wow..." Sakura said, stunned.

"Wow's right," Temari spoke up, "well, I guess the best thing to say in this situation is, WHO IN THE FLAMING (censored) PUT THIS UP!"

"AH!" the interviewer jumped about 3 feet in the air, "looks like...BBQLover23."

Naruto shot up at this with wide eyes and a huge grin, "That's Choji!"

"Seriously?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, who else would use the name BBQLover? Hold on, I gotta call him!"

Naruto dialed Choji's number and put him on speaker, only to have an uncontrollable laughter come outta the phone, "What'd you think of the video bro?" Choji said between laughs.

"It was you!" Naruto said with an equally raccous laugh, "Choji, I owe you big-fuckin'-time man!"

"No worries Naruto, least I can do to help a friend," Choji said joyfully, "just don't forget to gimme front row tickets when you get famous."

"Now you're dreaming, front row's reserved for the groupies my friend," Naruto said smirking.

"That's cold," Choji remarked, still chuckling, "hey, I gotta go, I'm on duty right now, hit me up when you guys're playing another show alright?"

"For sure Cho, one love big man."

"Adios."

As Naruto hung up, the others smirked happily, "This Choji guy is a freaking hero man!" Kiba shouted excitedly.

"I agree, he just scored us some huge publicity," Neji said, smirking.

"No doubt, we owe him some BBQ some time," Shikamaru said with a lazy smirk.

"Guys," Sasuke interupted, "interview."

With that, the five returned their attention to the screen.

Back to the TV:

"Well, hillarious faces aside, you girls seemed very impressed by this new mystery band Strike Package, what's the deal with them?"

"Well, we actually met them by complete accident. The two of them were handing out flyers, so I called em over and we started chatting about their upcoming performance," Sakura said, a slight smile coming over her face at the memory.

"Chatting, you and that guy Sasuke were flirting outta control!" Ino yelled, teasing Sakura, who just face-palmed.

"Not to mention our little Hinata who couldn't take her pretty little eyes off Naruto," Temari joined in grinning.

Hinata turned beet red at this statement, "I w-was n-not!" she stuttered, embarrased.

Naruto grinned and turned slightly pinker as the four around him wolf-whistled and cat-called at this news.

"Two of them, from what I heard they've got a full line-up now. Word on the street is that they managed to pick up a bassist almost immediately after their show and their effects and drums guys followed suit within the same week," the interviewer commented.

"Hm, that's quick. I'm reasonably impressed," Temari said, smirking.

Ino chuckled and suddenly got a devious look in her eyes, "And, on behalf of Off Limits, I'd like to extend an invitation to dear friends Strike Package, come down to our personal studio this Friday at noon and we'll see just what you're made of."

Loud roaring could be heard on TV as the audience showed their approval of Ino's bold statement. Her sentiments were soon mirrored by the other four girls, much to the audiences joy. The interviewer was soon pulled aside by a manager and grinned, "And as an added bonus, MTV will be covering the event live and in person come Friday!"

"Well you heard it here first, Strike Package has officially caught the world's attention, the question is, do they deserve it?"

With those last words, the show switched to some reality show, but the five men watching the TV all had shocked and awed looks on their faces.

Neji spoke first, "Did we just get invited to play a live show with Off Limits on live TV? Like, LIVE live TV?"

The rest were silent for a second, "I thinks so..." Shikamaru spoke up, wide awake and alert. (Damn, he really must be stoked! XP)

There was quiet for another three seconds befor Naruto's house nearly blew up from the raccous cheering and shouting that erupted.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE, WE'RE PLAYING ON MTV!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah we are!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru jumped on Naruto and started wrestling around in joy.

And with that, the five spilled outta Naruto's house, headed for Neji's car and then to Kakashi's to work on their material for the show, eager to prove to the world just how much they deserve this one in a lifetime shot.

**Author's Notes:**

**Holy shit, I'M BACK BITCHES! Y'all miss me? I hated not updating in so long, you guys gotta forgive me, money's been tight lately and this is the soonest I could get my laptop in decent working order. I can't believe how good it feels to write again! And expect more frequent updates, I gotta make this up to my fellow metalheads somehow. And remember one thing:**

**You Can't Kill The Metal!**

**\m/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Wassup again amigos? Shit, ya'll should know at this point that I'm unreliable. For those who're still reading despite infrequent updates, love ya'll! Anyways, we already know why you're here, so I won't keep ya. Enjoy number 7!**

**Cuz it's been a while:**

**"...''=talking**

**'...'=thinking**

**Bold=Sasuke**

_Italics_**=Naruto**

_**Both**_**=Both**

**Songs:**

**Saints of Los Angeles by Motley Crue (Now that they guys've got a full band)**

**The Good Life by Three Days Grace (been listening to this song quite a bit lately)**

The Shack:

The Shack was what the guys called Kakashi's home recording studio. The name was fitting, it was small enough to keep on-site in a small building behind his house, but had enough room to comfortably house a state-of-the-art recording setup, complete with a full soundboard, top-of-the-line recording mics and more than enough space for each of the five members of Strike Package to set up and get to work.

"Yo Kiba, you got something to show me for the bass on Saints?" Naruto shouted to the Inuzuka from his position in the corner, where he and Sasuke were hard at work on another song.

"You know it man," Kiba said as he cranked his amp up, "and I got one better too, check this out." With that, Kiba began playing a bass groove, which then flowed into the bass line for Saints of Los Angeles he'd be working on.

Naruto grinned and picked up his guitar, "Let's see how it sounds with the guitar."

Sasuke joined in, "Hold on dobe, you two got your parts?" He said to Shikamaru and Neji.

"Yes, I think so," Neji said, looking up from his seat behind his drums.

"You know, there's not much for me to do with effects here. Saints is pretty straightforward. Besides, don't you need to write some rhythm parts?" Shikamaru asked, opening one eye as he reclined behind the soundboard. He found that the assignment Sasuke had given him, create effects for the song so far, was entirely unnecessary.

Sasuke found himself agreeing, "Yeah I suppose I do..."

"Tell ya what," Kakashi said as he mysteriously entered the room without any noise or disturbance, "Shikamaru may have tried out for effects, but I've been thinking that he may have a better place in this band. Shikamaru, you've got guitar experience correct?"

Shikamaru sighed at Naruto and Kiba, who yelped loudly as they noticed Kakashi directly behind them, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Sasuke, let's face it," Kakashi said, "you're gonna have enough to do only singing, plus you still need to learn guitar before you can write parts. Shikamaru on the other hand, has guitar experience and if the paper beneath his chair is anything to go by, he's already wrote a rhythm for this song."

Neji looked over at Shikamaru, an amused look on his face, "You failed to mention you had skills on the guitar Shikamaru."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru responed, scratching the back of his head, "guitar was always too much effort for me. But if it's the best shot we've got for the song, I'll do it. You good with that Sasuke?"

"Hn," replied Sasuke, an equally amused smirk on his face, "if you insist Shikamaru."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly and picked up a spare guitar, "Gotta warm up a sec..." he proceeded to strum the opening to Master of Puppets by Metallica, and stopped once he noticed the general shock from his bandmates.

"What?" Shikamaru said, "I didn't say I couldn't play, I just said it was too troublesome to continue."

"Damn Shik, you've definitely gone up about 10 notches on the coolness meter!" Naruto shouted as he stopped headbanging along.

Shikamaru just smirked and joked, "Now that that's cleared up, can we get to playing, I'm already missing my chair."

"You heard the man," Kiba said as he adjusted the levels on his amp, "let's go!"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said, banging out a loud power chord.

The other two just smirked and took their positions as Kakashi flipped on the mics and set up the recording equipment. Kiba began playing the opening bass line, smirking as he did so. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji soon joined in, followed by Sasuke's vocals.

** Tonight, there's gonna be a fight,**

** So if you need a place to go,**

** Got a two room slum, a mattress and a gun,**

** And the cops don't never show!**

** So come right in, 'cause everybody sins,**

** Welcome to the scene of the crime.**

** You want it? Believe it? We got it if you need it,**

** The devil is a friend of mine.**

** If you think it's crazy, you ain't seen a thing.**

** Just wait until we're goin' down in flames.**

_**We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away.**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway.**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess.**_

_** And pray to the saints, of Los Angeles!**_

_** Red line, trippin' on a land mine, sippin' at the Troubadour!**_

_** Girls passed out naked in the back lounge, everybody's gonna score!**_

_** She's all jacked up, she's down on her luck,**_

_** You want it? You need it? The devil's gonna feed it!**_

_** Don't you say it's crazy, you don't know a thing!**_

_** Just wait until we're goin' down in flames.**_

_** We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away!**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway!**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess.**_

_** And pray to the saints, of Los Angeles!**_

As the first solo he'd ever wrote approached, Naruto smirked and started headbanging, never missing a note. The rest were left in awe, sure the solo sounded great alone, but accompanied by the bass and drums, it was a whole different sound. Sasuke soon resumed the vocals with equal intensity.

** Give it up, give it up.**

** Give it up, give it up.**

** Give it up, give it up.**

** Give it up, give it up.**

_**We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away!**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway!**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess!**_

_** And pray to the saints, of Los Angeles!**_

_**We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away!**_

_** Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway!**_

_** We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess!**_

_** And pray to the saints,**_** of Los Angeles!**

And with that, the studio became silent. The five guys simply stared at each other in awe, they'd just recorded their first professional song. They'd just taken their first steps down the golden-paved road of stardom.

Kakashi was grinning to himself behind the glass, 'Take it in guys, you five've got a bright future ahead of you, that's obvious.'

He had just enough time to shut off the equipment before the building nearly shook from the combined shouts of victory coming from the booth.

Kakashi sweatdropped, 'How is it that their victory celebration is louder than their music?'

"FUCK YEAH!" Naruto yelled as he threw a fist into the air, "ONE DOWN!"

He was soon accompanied by the other four, even Shikamaru joined in on the celebration.

After about five minutes the guys calmed down and returned to their positions.

Sasuke spoke first, "You get what you needed old man?"

"Fuck you, and yes." Kakashi said in an amused tone.

"Well guys, " Neji spoke up, "what's next?"

"I got one!" Naruto yelled excitedly, "I figured S.o.L.A. is a high energy song right? So I figured this'd be a good follow up."

"Alright dobe, let's hear that shit," Sasuke said, amused at his friends eagerness.

"Alright, it's called The Good Life."

With that, Naruto began playing a hard edged intro.

_The good life is what I need_

_ Too many people stepping over me_

_ The only thing that's been on my mind_

_ The one thing I need before I die!_

_ All I want is a little of the good life!_

_ All I need is to have a good time!_

_ The good life._

_ All I want is a little of the good life!_

_ All I need is to have a good time!_

_ The good life._

_ (The good life.)_

As Naruto continued, the other four stared in shock. He was right, this was a great follow up to Saints.

Sasuke smirked, 'Not bad dobe.'

Kiba was thinking along the same lines, and (already envisioning the perfect bassline for Naruto's song) decided to pick up his bass and try it out, while Neji made his way to his kit, eyes closed and a focused and serene look on his face. Shikamaru noticed and, with a playful sigh, started trying out a few ideas for rythmn guitar before picking the one he thought best.

Naruto heard this and smirked, 'We definitely picked the right team for this, Kiba's already got a killer bassline going, Neji's in the land of the drum gods, and somehow lazy-ass gathered enough energy to start along too.'

Sasuke saw his other bandmates start their parts, and deciding he wasn't going to be outdone, found the lyrics sheet Naruto had written on, and picked up the lyrics, allowing Naruto to focus on his guitar work.

**I don't really know who I am.**

** It's time for me to take a stand.**

** I need a change and I need it fast.**

** I know that any day could be the last!**

_**All I want **_**is a little of the good life!**

_**All I need **_**is to have a good time!  
**_Oooohhhh _**The good life.**

_**All I want**_** is a little of the good life!**

_**All I need **_**is to have a good time!  
**_Oooohhhh _**The good life!**

** Hold on, hold on. I always wanted it this way!**

_(You never wanted it this way!)_

**Hold on, hold on. I always wanted it this way!**

_(You didn't ask for it this way!)_

**I always wanted it this way.**

As Naruto played the breakdown, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, 'Dobe's always surprising me somehow. The others are one helluva shock too, they picked up a brand new song that quickly." He noticed his part coming up and resumed paying attention.

_The good life!_

_**All I want **_**is a little of the good life!**

_**All I need **_**is to have a good time!  
**_Oooohhhh _**The good life.**

_**All I want**_** is a little of the good life!**

_**All I need **_**is to have a good time!  
**_Oooohhhh _**The good life!**

_The Good Life!_

As he said the last three words, Naruto, along with Shikamaru and Kiba, banged out the last few notes while Neji crashed his cymbals roughly. Silence hung over the group for a few more seconds as they all exchanged smirks.

"Good job guys," Kakashi said, breaking the silence, "All we gotta do is record the first part with you all and that's another track done."

"Wait," Naruto began, "you recorded that? When?"

"Right as you all started playing together. I figured it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted in surprise, "Fuck Shika, Kakashi's the real ninja here!"

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered as he listened to his blonde friend, "At least we don't have to redo the whole song. Good work Kakashi."

"Back at ya lazy-ass."

The rest chuckled as Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. Naruto checked his watch.

"Dudes, its midnight-thirty, we gotta get out."

"What in the hell did you just say?" Kiba asked with a weird look on his face.

"Midnight-thirty dipshit."

"You just said midnight-thirty and I'M the dipshit?"

"Shut up. Hey, what's the deal guys? Wanna call it a night?"

"Sure," Neji replied.

"Why not, I'm tired anyways." Shikamaru said, having sat next to Kakashi while the rest of the guys had leaned on the soundboard outside the recording area.

"Lazy-ass," Naruto and Kiba snickered.

"Fuck off, been a long day man. Plus we gotta be here again tomorrow. We're nowhere near prepared enough to play Friday. We have two songs. Kakashi, you been in touch with MTV?"

"You know it," Kakashi answered, "from what I hear, they want a five song setlist. So you need at least three more. I figure you could throw a cover in there at some point, but that still leaves you needing two songs."

"Alright, so we've got about three days to write, learn, and record two songs?" Neji summed up.

"That's no problem!" Naruto shouted, "We could have that done by tomorrow night if we wanted!"

"Slow down dobe," Sasuke said, grabbing six beers out of Kakashi's mini-fridge, "no need to rush yet. We've got plenty of time. Not to mention I doubt you could pull out another fluke like The Good Life in a day."

The group laughed as Naruto flipped Sasuke off and took a beer, opening it on the counter. Sasuke threw the rest their beers. Suddenly, Kakashi lifted his in a toast. The rest followed suit.

"What can I say kiddies," Kakashi started, "you surprised me today. I have a feeling Strike Package could bigger than anyone can imagine. So this one's to you."

"TO STRIKE PACKAGE!" they all yelled.

The band and manager clinked their glasses together and drank, each thinking about what they had just accomplished. They'd recored their first two song, nailed em, and were set to record two more before playing on MTV on Friday. There was no turning back for them anymore. They'd started down the path of rockstars, and found they were naturals.

'It's only gonna get tougher from here guys,' Kakashi thought after a moment's silence, 'but knowing you five, you'll come out stronger than anyone could predict.'

**Author's Note:**

**That's it for ya, chapter 7 is finally up. Took a shitload of time but it's up and ready for your reading pleasure. To everyone who has stayed onboard with me, thanks for the support. I'm an inconsistent guy, what can I say? :p**

**By the way, since I hate it, I decided to say, "Fuck the 'real' drinking age, in my world, it's 18." So all the guys are 18, cept Neji, who's 19. I think Neji's only like a year older than the others anyways. If not, then I also decided, "Fuck canon, Neji's 19."**

**Got an idea what I want for 8, so now ya'll just gotta wait for that one. So until next time, good fight, and good night.**

**"Ass kickers unite!"**

**-Eddie Riggs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Well shit, you guys miss me? Been getting a lotta stellar reviews lately, so I figured I'd get off my lazy ass and do some work. That, and I had a revelation. I'm starting to aquire a very Nara-esqe view on writing, "Troublesome." I love telling a story, but writing has always been the bane of my existence. My challenge? Somebody invent a method of transfering brain waves into text that can then be uploaded to the internet! Man, I should trademark that idea, but whatever. Anyway, Inspiration has forced me to get the ol' POS laptop out and write for the time being. So enjoy chapter 8 my friends.**

**While I think of it, I wanna give a few shout-outs:**

_**VictimofYourOwnCreation:**_** Haha, how are you old friend? It's been too long, glad to see you're back. Talking to you has really rekindled my interest in writing.**

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:**_** My friend, you are a writers dream. I always look forward to your reviews, you haven't missed a single chapter yet. Keep it up buddy, I appreciate it greatly.**

_**anilove15:**_** Thanks for the reviews lately, you seem to have taken a liking to my humble little story and you take the time to review it. It's readers like you that make this story all the sweeter to share.**

**Singing:**

**"Bold" = Sakura or Sasuke**

**"**_**Italics**_**" = Ino or Naruto**

**"**_**Both**_**" = Both sets**

**Song List:**

**Misery Business by Paramore**

Off Limit's Personal Studio:

Sakura looked up from her lyrics book to gaze around the small studio. In one corner she spotted Temari, TenTen, and Ino fiddling with and tuning their instruments. Hinata was close by with a serene, distracted look on her face as she kept writing in her own book.

"Hey," Sakura called out, "let's warm up. We don't have long 'til the show and we should warm up and practice any new stuff we've got since we started."

"Yeah, you're probably right Forehead, I finished my contribution an hour ago anyways," Ino said with a satisfied smirk on her face, "guess that means I beat you again."

"You only win if your stuff is better than hers Ino," TenTen replied as she shook her head.

"And given your track record, I'm putting my money on Sakura to take this one!" Temari taunted.

"Where's all the hate coming from?" Ino shot back playfully, "Was it not I who wrote our one and only hit single, Misery Business?"

"Ino," Hinata began slowly, "that song is about your average day, attempting to st-steal somebody's boyfriend. Any of us could've wrote about that at any time, we just had the tact to n-not air your dirty laundry in public."

"And that is why you lose," Ino returned smugly, "people love dirty laundry, it's provocative!"

"No it's not, it's g-gross!"

"It gets the people going!"

"Holy Hell will you two give it a rest?" Sakura joked while rolling her eyes, "we've got work to do!"

"What're we warming up with?" TenTen asked, already planted behind her drum kit.

Temari stared at her, then at the space to her right, "Weren't you just standing right here?"

"I moved, you guys are far too slow for my patience."

"TenTen's got the right idea here people!" Sakura said as she took her position in front of the mic, "since we're on the topic, let's start Misery Business since we've already got that down."

Ino, Temari, and Hinata took their positons behind the main, rhythm, and bass guitars, respectively.

"Ready?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face, getting smirks and nods in response, "Let's go!"

With that, Ino and Temari attacked the song's intro, banging the chords out with a focused and controlled fury as TenTen let loose on the drums, never missing a beat. Hinata kept perfectly in sync, with the bass humming perfectly in time.

**I'm in the business of misery**

_**Let's take it from the top**_

__**She's got a body like an hourglass that's **_**tickin' like a clock**_

__**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

** When I thought he was mine **_**she caught him by the mouth!**_

__**I waited eight long moths, she finally set him free.**

** I told him **_**I can't lie**_**, he was the only one for me.**

** Two weeks and we had caught on fire!**

** She's got it out for me **_but I wear the biggest smile!_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

___but I got him where I want him now!_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

___to steal it all away from you now!_

_**But god does it feel so good!**_

___Cuz I got him where I want him now,_

_**and if you could then you know you would,**_

___Cuz god it just feels so..._

_**it just feels so good!**_

__**Second chances they don't ever matter, people **_**never change.**_

** Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry **_**that'll never change!**_

__**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged,**

_**I'm sorry honey, **_**but I'm passin' up, **_**now look this way!**_

__**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you,**

** looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**

** they want and what they like, **_**it's easy if you do it right!**_

__**Well I refuse, **_I refuse, __**I refuse!**_

_** Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

___but I got him where I want him now!_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

___to steal it all away from you now!_

_**But god does it feel so good!**_

___Cuz I got him where I want him right now,_

_**and if you could then you know you would,**_

___Cuz god it just feels sooooooo..._

_**it just feels so gooooood!**_

_**I've watched his wildest dreams come true,**_

_** not one of them involving you.**_

_** Just watched my wildest dreams come true,**_

_** not one of them **_**involving!**

As they reached the solo, Ino and Temari smirked in pure satisfaction as they went back to back, furiously tapping and strumming at their guitars. Hinata began to bounce with the beat as TenTen and Sakura started headbanging throughout the solo. As the final chorus approached, Sakura jumped in the air and landed right as her voice rang out:

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

__**but I got him where I want him now!**

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

___but I got him where I want him now!_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

___to steal it all away from you now!_

_**But god does it feel so good!**_

___Cuz I got him where I want him now,_

_**and if you could then you know you would,**_

___Cuz god it just feels so..._

_**it just feels so good!**_

The guitarists slammed out their last chords, the bassist picked her last string, and the drummer slammed her last cymbal as the singer threw her fist in the air, "Fuck yeah! We play like that at the show and those boys don't stand a chance!"

Her shout echoed through the small studio, but was quickly drowned out by equally enthusiastic-and in Temari's case, far more vulgar-shouts of exhilaration.

Sakura stepped back and watched as even Hinata shouted in happiness, before blushing as the others playfully ribbed her for it.

'I'm so proud of these girls,' she thought, 'we've worked hard to get this far, and I know we'll make it even further.'

She rejoined the group before quieting them down and speaking up once more.

"Ladies, that's a helluva warm up. We play our set with that same energy, this thing's in the bag!"

"Hell yeah!" Ino shouted, "Strike Package ain't got nothing on Off Limits!"

"Not in their wildest dreams!" the girls threw back, linking arms in preparation for their time-honored ritual.

"All for one!" Sakura yelled.

"One for all!" the rest chanted.

"United we stand!"

"Divided we fall!"

"Let's make this show the best of all! Give 'em Hell!" they finished, throwing their arms into the air in a show of defiance and pure power. They'd started strong, and that was always a good sign. They finished out the night perfecting their new material, and at nights end, all women were tired, exhausted, and ready. Bring it on Strike Package, we're waitin' for ya!

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's short and all, but it's what I've got at the moment. Been in the middle of putting on a comedy show at my school and that consumes literally 16+ hours of my day. I get home at 7 on good days, and 9 on show nights. Today was a show day.**

**As is, I finished this chapter tonight since I promised I'd get it up soon. Needless to say, I'm pretty damn tired. I know it ain't much but I hope this tides you over til I can get more time to work.**

**One more thing, I posted a poll on my profile as a "thanks for being patient" gift.**

**Should you have an opinion, you can vote on who you believe should win the MTV Battle of the Bands competition Off Limits challenged Strike Package to in chapter 6.**

**Hope it's enough to make up for at least some of my lack of consistency.**

**"Yippee ki yay motherfucker!"**

**- John McClane and Duke Nukem**

**\m/**


	9. Notice to Readers

**Note:**

**Hey again readers of fanfiction. It's certainly an honor to have so many of you returning to my story despite its untimely removal not long ago.**

**Just posting this notice for three reasons.**

**1) I'd like to extend a personal thank you for the kind words I've received from some of my incredibly loyal fans: anilove15, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and to acknowledge a new fan in particular, ILoveSxS. I really appreciate your loyalty and return business in these most troubling of fan fiction times.**

**2) My poll "****Who should win the MTV Battle of the Bands in chapter 9?" will be closing TOMORROW and if you have an opinion on the winners, you'd better make it known soon before it's too late. I won't reveal which, but one of the bands is winning by a margin of 100% of the votes. So let's try and close that gap by having people vote for their preferred band shall we?**

3) I'm currently looking for artist to draw me up a good book cover for this story. If you've got the talent, time, and desire to do so, I'd love to get some kind of cover page for this story. And I'm always accepting fan art if you feel so inclined to draw some as well. PM me for the email address and any questions you may have.

**Thank you for your time, and please note that this notice will be removed as soon as Chapter 9 is complete.**

**-M**

**\m/**


End file.
